Steele Dreaming
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story is based off a dream Remington had in the episode called "Dreaming of Steele." Where will his dreams lead him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

"Laura, do you ever have dreams?" he asked.

She looked at him. They were on a case; locked in a coffin. They were about to thrown into a fire, but here he was, asking about dreams!

"What kind of dreams, Mr. Steele?"  
she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Dreams about us... about- our future."

"Sometimes," she said softly. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Lately, I have been dreaming a LOT... " he stated. "...To be honest. I think the dreams are showing me where I'd like our relationship to lead and where we might be if we could-."

His words were cut off as two men picked up the coffin. They were about to toss it into the flames of a crematorium. As usual, they were being interrupted during another intimate moment while on a case.

"Laura, move your body against mine," he insisted.

"Mr. Steele! At a time like this?!"

"Just do it!" he commanded as he began to gyrate against her, his movements fast and furious. She caught on, rocking her pelvis against his as if they were in the throes of passion.

Their movements made the men carrying the coffin drop it abruptly onto the ground. Laura and Remington narrowly escaped the coffin. As they hopped out, he said to the stunned men, "Next time, make sure that the stiffs are really dead."

~*~o~*~

That same night, he was lying in his own bed. He and Laura had solved the case and he could finally get some well-deserved sleep, but his slumber was disturbed by THE dream- the one he had been having the past several days. Sometimes he awakened in the night, remembering every minute of the bizarre dream. Other times it came in flashes while he was awake - driving down the road, taking a shower, or even when he was in the middle of a conversation with Laura. His odd behavior was starting to worry her.

 _She had asked, "Have you been drinking lately, Mr. Steele?"_

 _He shook his head, denying he had touched a drop of alcohol. "It's just the dream," he had told her._

 _"What dream?"_

 _"The one about you... and me..."_

 _She gave him a look as if she was intrigued, but he wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He wasn't sure he'd EVER be able to talk about it._

 _"Was it a naughty dream?" she asked him with a little smirk._

 _"Uhhhh well, no... but you WERE on top of me," he answered._

 _He was actually blushing as he told her just that tiny portion of the dream.  
_

But as he lay in his bed that night, unable to go back to sleep, every single second of the dream replayed within his mind's eye...

 _It always started out the same. He was sitting on a white bean bag chair on his living room floor watching TV. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire. All he wore was a tight white tank top and a pair of white boxer shorts with bright red hearts all over them. Suddenly there was a loud knocking sound which interrupted his TV watching. "Open up!" came a voice._

 _He'd know that voice anywhere! That was Laura. She had come back._

 _He scrambled to his feet so he could open the door. As she came in, she carried a huge brown paper sack full of groceries. It hid most of her. She thrust the bag containing his beer and snacks at him. "Did you get my beer and pretzels?" he asked as he started rummaging through the paper bag._

 _"Of course, lambchop. All your favorites are in there."_

 _He turned to look at her as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He found the kiss difficult to accomplish as Laura's immense stomach was in his way. How far along was she now? He remembered she was due to have the baby in about a month's time._

 _She was wearing a large purple dress that couldn't possibly conceal her immense baby bump. "I love you, Mrs. Steele," he said. "You're the best."_

 _"I know," she said, looking quite smug about it._

 _He reached into the bag, grabbing a beer and a bag of pretzels. He plopped himself back down on the beanbag chair to resume watching the game._

 _The sudden sound of an infant's cry failed to get his attention. "Ohhh Remington, will you go get the twins?" Laura asked as she had just sat down on the sofa that was cluttered with countless diapers, bottles and various stuffed animals. She wanted to rest her tired, swollen feet._

 _"No, honey, I'll miss the football game," he said as he leaned back in his bean bag chair. In the process his back connected with a baby's squeak toy. He threw the offending item behind him as Laura got up off the couch._

 _She waddled across the room to the wooden crib, scooping up two babies at the same time. The minute the twins were in their mother's arms, both were fine. They were all smiles as Laura kissed their little cheeks._

 _Laura didn't get a chance to relax again because there was someone at the door. She carried a baby in each arm as she hurried over to the door, her long purple dress sashaying behind her. She pulled open the door to see Mildred who was wearing a warm fur coat. "Look, kids," said Laura cheerfully. "It's Auntie Mildred."_

 _Mildred gave kisses to the babies. "Ohhhh sweet little Remington," she said. "And darling Nora."_

 _"I brought presents," Mildred said as she showed Laura the brightly gift-wrapped boxes._

 _"Thank you so much. How's life with your new millionaire husband?" Laura asked._

 _"Ohhh it's wonderful, honey. We're going on another caribbean vacation."_

 _Laura smiled, then she asked, "And how's the agency?"_

 _"It's great," she replied. "But I miss you and Mr. Steele."_

 _"It's too bad we lost our private investigator's licenses, but it's a good thing that Mr. Steele got that job at the powerplant." As she was speaking, Laura placed the babies into Remington's arms._

 _Remington had set his beer aside so he could affectionately cuddle his children. They were so adorable. Their son had his hair and his eyes... and their precious little girl looked a lot like Laura. The twins were one year old now and although they made life incredibly hectic, he wouldn't trade them for anything._

 _After Mildred had left and Laura put the twins down for a nap, she settled herself on Remington's lap. She was kissing him hungrily as he was trying to watch the game. "Laura, I am going to miss the touchdown," he groaned._

 _She didn't listen as she was nibbling on his neck. "I can't help it..." she said in a seductive voice. "You look so hot, just sitting there in your boxers."_

 _"Ohhh my God, woman. Don't you ever get enough?" he asked as she bounced on his lap, nearly throwing him off the bean bag chair. It wasn't quite big enough for the both of him._

 _"No, I want you now, Mr. Steele. Take me. Take me NOW," she demanded._

 _"Maybe... if we could get a hot, sexy blonde to join us," he teased._

 _After those words, he got a slap upon his chest. His words didn't seem to deter her. The violent action only made her hornier._

 _As she bounced on his lap quite briskly, suddenly IT happened. "Laura!" he gasped. "Did you just PEE on me?"_

 _"No! I didn't just pee on you! My water broke!" Laura cried out. She tried to scramble off his lap, but nearly fell on the floor. She was so off-balance with her humongous tummy._

 _"WHAT? You mean I'm gonna miss the game?" he asked in a gasp._

 _"Well, either that... or we deliver the baby right here... in the living room!" Laura exclaimed._

 _"Okay... okay... Let's get to the hospital then," Remington said as he helped Laura off his lap and stood up to grab his bag of pretzels. He might need a snack for the extremely long and painful labor._

 _He was headed out the door as Laura was scrambling to retrieve the sleeping twins and their jumbo diaper bag. "Help!" she cried out as she followed him out of the apartment.  
He turned as they headed toward the elevator, grabbing one of the twins._

 _"It will all be over soon, Laura," he said. "And then we'll have another AMAZING baby."  
_

At that point, the dream always ended. But as he faded back to sleep that night, something unexpected happened...

When he woke up the following morning, he discovered it was no longer just a dream...

All of it had come true...and it was REAL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With a sudden realization that it wasn't a dream, but reality, Remington reached out and took one of the twins into his arms. Laura was still carrying the diaper bag and their son. As they stepped onto the elevator together, Remington did his best to reassure a very unsettled Laura. "Everything's going to be alright, Laura. Fred can take us to the hospital and I'll use the limo phone to call Mildred. She can meet us at the hospital. She can be there for the twins while you and I-," he said soothingly.

"Something's wrong," Laura whimpered. Her face was incredibly pale as she clutched at her huge stomach.

"What is it?" Remington asked in concern.

"It's worse than a contraction," she said through gritted teeth. "It feels as if giant claws are trying to reach in and tear out our baby."

She leaned against the side of the elevator as it descended quickly toward the first floor of the penthouse. Tears were shimmering in her eyes as all the color had left her face. Remington had no other choice but to take their son from her arms as it seemed she was moments from collapsing.

Something wasn't right. Remington could feel it, too. Laura hadn't been in this much pain during the beginning stage of labor with the twins. She'd been very calm, cool, and collected. It wasn't until the pushing stage when she'd gone rabid and had tried to bite off his arm. He still had the scars from their first birthing ordeal.

"Laura!" Remington gasped as Laura looked like she was close to fainting. He didn't want her to fall, so he let her lean against him as he was holding their struggling twins. They too seemed to sense their Mommy's great distress.

"I love you..." she murmured as she went incredibly still. He realized that Laura had lost consciousness right as the elevator doors opened and they arrived at the bottom level of the penthouse.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Remington cried out. There was no way he could handle Laura, ,squirming twins, and the jumbo diaper bag all at once. He knew they had to get to the hospital FAST.

*~*o*~*

Not even a half hour later, they had arrived at the hospital, although to Remington, it had seemed like hours. Mildred had arrived to take care of the sad little twins, who were very upset with their mother's collapse and their father's distress. "Laura," Remington whispered as they wheeled her away on a gurney toward the maternity ward of the hospital. In the ambulance, she had been bleeding heavily. Unsure of what was wrong during the chaotic ride and all the medical lingo, Remington could only watch in despair as the ambulance crew worked on his pregnant wife.

Remington joined Laura as the doctor wheeled her in for an ultrasound. The doctor went silent as he stared at the screen. "I'm afraid I have bad news," he heard Laura's doctor say.

"What is it?" Remington asked fearfully. He too was staring at the screen, wondering what terrible thing the doctor may have seen in that grainy image.

"Your wife is suffering from a placental abruption. She needs an emergency c-section... or we're going to lose both her and the baby."

Remington wasn't sure exactly what it was that the doctor was talking about, but he knew it was bad. Laura and their baby's lives were in danger. Just then, he felt Laura squeezing his fingers. He met her gaze when he realized she was awake.

"Ohhh Laura," he said, his face damp as he tenderly knelt to kiss her cheek. "Everything will be okay. We're at the hospital now."

She just shook her head as her tears started to flow. "No... nooooo," she said. "Something's wrong. Something's wrong with our baby."

Remington turned to look at the doctor, who gave him the devastating news. "Your wife is right, Mr. Steele,' said Dr. Keyes. "Your baby has a severe birth defect."

There was no time for questions; they whisked Laura away to perform a life-saving c-section. Remington was left standing in the hallway, traumatized by all he had seen and heard. Their baby might die? What about Laura? Their child had birth defects? What exactly did all of it mean?

He choked back a cry as he sunk down on a wooden bench, waiting on word of Laura and their child. As his blue eyes glowed with unshed tears, he watched various medical staff rushing into the room to Laura's aid. It seemed like forever until a nurse finally emerged to talk to him.

"Mr. Steele," she said.

He looked up, his eyes still glassy with the salty tears he had yet to cry. "My wife?" he asked cautiously as if fearful of the nurse's answer.

"She made it through the surgery," replied the nurse. "But we were unable to save her uterus. I'm sorry."

He shook his head as if dazed, unable to absorb the second part of her words. "The baby?" he questioned, his heart skipping a beat as he waited on her answer.

"The baby- well, they had to take him to NICU. He's not doing well at all, I'm afraid."

Remington struggled to swallow the painful lump in his throat. "The doctor said something about birth defects."

"I don't know all the details, Mr. Steele. As soon as your wife is set up in a hospital room, you can speak to the doctor about your son's condition..."

"Alright," he said. He felt as though he had just been punched repeatedly in the center of his gut. It hurt so bad; he couldn't even shed a tear.

Their child... their precious baby boy- he hadn't been planned. They'd had their hands full with baby twins... but he existed... and he was _theirs_. Remington didn't want to lose him.

Their son was a miracle... and he didn't want to lose their child.

"Laura," he murmured as he longed to hold her. Not another word was spoken as the nurse walked away.

*~*o*~*

Laura awakened to incredible pain in the center of her abdomen. At first she wasn't aware that she had been given an emergency cesarean. She had no clue that they had no other choice but to remove her uterus to stop the dangerous bleeding. When she opened her eyes, she saw Remington at her side.

Gasping in pain, she asked him what had happened. "Laura, they had to take the baby by emergency c-section," Remington gently explained. "I'm afraid... I'm afraid you were bleeding a lot... and they had no other choice but to remove your uterus."

Laura didn't care about that ... all she wanted was her newborn. "Where is our baby?!" she cried out, becoming increasingly upset. There was something in Remington's eyes. They looked haunted.

Then she remembered what the doctor had said during the ultrasound. The baby had birth defects. " **Where is our baby**?!" she screamed even louder.

Remington tried to calm her. "He's alive, Laura. They had to take him to NICU."

"He? We have another son?" Laura said, her voice changing as she was taking it all in, trying to deal with all that had transpired.

"Yes... we do..."

"What- what's wrong with him?" she asked. "What kind of birth defects?"

Just then the doctor walked in, looking fairly grim. "I am sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Steele," said Dr. Keyes. "We are doing everything we can for your son... but he... he isn't going to make it."

" **No**!" Laura screamed, her heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.

Their son, who hadn't even been given a name, wasn't going to survive. He didn't have a lot of time left in the world... and he had only just been born.

It was in that moment that Remington too finally crumbled. Tears filled up his sapphire eyes. Very slowly, they began to spill down his cheeks. He just held onto Laura as they both sobbed with incredible sorrow. They could barely hear the doctor as he began speaking of their child's birth defects.

Sadly, baby Steele was soon to die... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Remington's head was aching along with his heart as Dr. Keyes told him and Laura the extent of their newborn son's birth defects. "We've given your son a diagnosis of Patau syndrome which is also known as Trisomy 13. It is caused by a chromosomal abnormality. Some or all of the cells of your son's body contain extra genetic material from chromosome 13. The extra genetic material disrupts normal development, causing multiple and complex organ defects," the doctor quietly explained. "With the tests we have conducted upon your son, we've discovered that your baby suffers from kidney defects as well as heart abnormalities. Many newborns with Trisomy 13 do not live past a few days old. Considering the severe defects of your baby, there is little we can do-."

Laura interrupted. "NO! I refuse to believe that. You're going to save my baby!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Steele," the doctor said solemnly. "There is nothing I can do."

"Then what- what are we supposed to do?" Remington asked in a broken voice.

"Take him home and love him. Cherish every last minute you have with him. That's all you can do," said Dr. Keyes with compassion.

Laura broke into terrible sobs as Remington took her lovingly into his arms. He just held her. Neither said a word as Laura's tears fell like raindrops.

~*~o~*~

Four days later, they left the hospital with an extremely fragile baby boy. Their son, whom had been named Daniel after Remington's father, was absolutely precious and adorable. "He doesn't even look sick," said Laura as they loaded the car seat into the limo.

"He's a very handsome young man," Remington commented. After situating the car seat and buckling it securely, he helped Laura into the limo as well. She was still quite sore from her c-section.

As they rode to their penthouse in the limo, Laura rested her head on Remington's shoulder. He tenderly caressed her hair as they gazed at their son who was seated across from them.

"I want the twins to see their baby brother," Laura said. "But with my c-section and all of Daniel's needs, maybe it's best if they stay with Mildred just a little bit longer."

"Maybe that would be best," Remington agreed.

He reached across the distance of the seats to caress his son's cheek. He was such a beloved miracle. The doctors said he didn't have a chance, but Remington didn't want to believe it. He wanted to see little Daniel grow up.

When they arrived at the penthouse, Remington carried Daniel inside. He and Laura got on the elevator and then arrived at Remington's apartment. They stepped inside, seeing that Mildred had gotten everything ready for their return. The penthouse was spotless and there was a little blue bassinet waiting in their room for the new baby. "It's wonderful," Laura said with tears in her eyes.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Remington to place the baby in her arms. As soon as the little one had been unbuckled from his car seat, Remington lay the little guy into his mother's arms. "Ohhh I just want to hold him forever," Laura said. "I don't want to lose him. He's ours."

"He'll always be ours... and we'll always love him."

"But he should grow up with the twins..."

Remington sat down next to Laura as they gazed at the angelic face of their son. "Laura, what I wouldn't give so that Daniel could stay with us... and grow up with little Remington and Nora."

"But we can't keep him..." she said with a heartbroken sigh.

Laura kissed her son's satiny head as the little one let out an adorable little gurgle How many days? How many days would they have with their precious son?

"Laura, we'll get through this," Remington stated. "Somehow we will."

Holding the child against her breast, Laura couldn't believe it. She _needed_ this baby. He was HERS... hers and Remington's. She wasn't ready to let him go.

~*~o~*~

As the days passed, little Daniel grew weaker. The doctor said it could be anytime. Laura and Remington slept with their sweet little son cuddled between them in their bed. They didn't want to release him for a second, because at any time he might quietly pass away.

One night, Daniel's breath grew shallower. He seemed to be just at the edge of death's door. Gazing into each other's eyes with sorrow, Remington and Laura knew their little son didn't have many more hours to remain upon earth with his parents. "Daniel ~ my son, I love you. I named you after my father. He was a good man... and when you go to Heaven, you'll see him. He reach out to you with his arms... and he'll keep you with him until one day far into the future, your mother and I can be there by your side," Remington whispered to his baby boy.

"I'm so happy you got to meet your big brother and sister, Daniel," Laura said as she kissed the baby's cheek. "We'll never let them forget you. You'll always be a part of this family... forever."

With tears quietly trickling down their cheeks, they cuddled their infant son close. Laura was exhausted in Remington's arms with baby Daniel between them. "Sweet dreams," was the last thing Remington heard Laura utter as he drifted off to sleep.

~*~o~*~

Remington awakened with a start, feeling strange and uneasy. He reached for the space beside him, but found out the baby was gone. He didn't understand. There was a warm body beside him... but it was Laura.

He reached for her to give her comfort and to seek some solace of his own. As he pulled her close against him, he felt something unmistakable. Laura had a HUGE baby bump!

He suddenly sat up in bed, fully awake. "Laura, what's going on here?" he asked in confusion.

Laura sat up as well, rubbing her tired eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked, looking greatly annoyed.

"You're pregnant!" he gasped.

"WELL!" she said with a bit of a snort. "I have been for the past EIGHT months!"

Remington's heart started to beat faster. _What the hell had just happened_? Had that ALL been just a dream? What was real and what was NOT?

"Uhhhh Laura, do we have twins?"

"You're not serious, are you?" she growled. "Of course we have twins! A boy and a girl. Remington the Second and Nora Diane."

He was overcome with relief. Their babies! They were _real_! But what about the child in Laura's stomach?!

"Laura, did you get that ultrasound? The one you scheduled for this week?"

"Yeah," she said with a small, mysterious smile. "Dr. Keyes says we are having a girl."

"A girl," he repeated as sudden tears filled his eyes. "How- how was she... our baby?"

"She was just fine. Absolutely perfect. We are having another perfect little girl."

"Nora will be jealous," Remington said as it all started sinking in. The dream he'd had about he and Laura losing a child - it had all been just a NIGHTMARE! He thanked his lucky stars. They were going to have a healthy baby!

"Are you sure this real?" he asked.

She placed his hand on her large stomach, so he could feel their energetic baby kicking. "Could it be anymore real than that?" Laura asked, giving him a radiant smile.

"I'd like to name our daughter Danielle, after my father," Remington suggested. "You can pick her middle name."

"Why Mr. Steele, that would be a wonderful name for our little girl. How did you ever think of it?"

"Well, I- I had this dream..."

Laura smiled as Remington continued to stroke the little one kicking in her abdomen. "Because of you," she said. "All of **my** dreams have been coming true. One by one. First we got married, then we had three honeymoons, and after that, just weeks later, I found out that we were expecting twins."

"And now this..." she said, gesturing down at her enlarged tummy. "This baby is going to be the icing on the cake. We are so blessed, Mr. Steele."

"Yes, we are," he agreed. "I love you, Laura."

"I love you, too," she said as she melted into his arms. "And if I wasn't about to pop, I would show you just how much."

Remington chuckled. He knew _this_ wasn't a dream. It was reality... and it was the best _ever_!

 **The End**


End file.
